


the sorting

by PlayerTwoHeere



Series: hp/bmc crossover one-shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff!Jeremy, Muggleborn!Jeremy, Pureblood!Michael, Ravenclaw!Michael, They’re all wizard children, Various other houses for the others, actually pls dont, all first-years, he pulls a dennis creevey, jeremy is starting to like christine, jeremy’s an anxious bab, michael is taller than jeremy, rich falls in the lake, this is during harry’s first year because i’m lazy, whoever says otherwise can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: The tall lady with the severe bun that had ushered them in got up at the front and started calling names, and Jeremy’s heart dropped. He had to sit in front of the entire school, all of these people, and get sorted into his house. What if he tripped? What if he made a fool of himself? What if the hat didn’t tell him the right house, or worse, didn’t say anything at all?~~the smol children get sorted and jeremy is anxious.





	the sorting

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the doors were pushed open. Jeremy was terrified. He felt his stomach lurch at the many older, smarter, bigger kids, all turning to look at the huddle of eleven-year olds. The boat ride here had been bad enough- he had sworn he was a shark, or some other creepy lake creature. And he had gotten splashed when another boy- a shorter boy, with short spiky blond hair, toppled into the lake, pushed by his friend. That made the boat rock, and Jeremy had to grab onto Michael to keep the boat from shaking more. Who thought it was a good idea to put a bunch of eleven year olds in a boat together? Jeremy wasn’t sure.

He hadn’t gotten sick then, but now he felt like he could throw up. There was silence, and Jeremy looked over the head of a short girl, noticing that in the front of the long room lined with tables, there was a tattered, beaten up hat. He jumped a little when he felt Michael’s hand on his shoulder. The taller boy leaned down to whisper in his ear. “That’s the sorting hat. It tells you what house you go into.” 

Jeremy turned his head, looking up at Michael, then back at the hat. A hat was going to tell his fate? Sure, why not. Then the hat started singing and Jeremy felt his brain explode. It told them basically what Michael had told him on the train. It was still the fact that a literal hat was singing at him. 

Then the tall lady with the severe bun that had ushered them in got up at the front and started calling names, and Jeremy’s heart dropped. He had to sit in front of the entire school, all of these people, and get sorted into his house. What if he tripped? What if he made a fool of himself? What if the hat didn’t tell him the right house, or worse, didn’t say anything at all? The first few students were called up. 

He felt his chest tighten, and he started to tap nervously at his pant leg. Michael glanced down, pushing his glasses up his nose, then grabbed Jeremy’s hand, making him stop tapping. Jeremy looked up at him in surprise. Michael was staring at the hat, and he nudged Jeremy. Jeremy looked up.

The short girl in front of him had been called up, and Jeremy got a better look at her. Christine Canigula. His heart leaped, and he let out a little gasp. She was really, really cute. In the back of his head, the little kid in him wrinkled his nose. Girls couldn’t be cute, right? But this girl- “RAVENCLAW!” Jeremy sagged his shoulders a bit, letting out a sigh. The house he knew he wouldn’t be put in. She skipped off to the table under the dark blue banner, a soft smile on his face. 

It was the boy that had shoved his friend in the lake. Jake Dillinger, apparently. “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled, and the table under the scarlet banner cheered loudly. Jake pumped a fist, taking the hat off his head with a flourish and sliding onto the bench at the table. 

A few more kids, then the kid with the blonde hair- now plastered to his forehead from the lake water- was next. He was sent to Gryffindor with Jake, who gave him a fist bump. 

Jeremy glanced around nervously, then he heard his name. “Heere, Jeremy.” He panicked, freezing in place. Michael leaned forward, pushing him between the shoulderblades gently. Jeremy felt his feet move, watching his shoes walk over to the stool. He sat on it nervously, hyperaware of the eyes on him. He felt the hat on him, and it slipped over his eyes a little.

Then he heard a voice in his head, and his spine stiffened. Voices in his head? This was new. ‘Interesting. I know just where to pu-‘ 

Jeremy suddenly remembered the cute girl, Christine. ‘I wanna be a Ravenclaw.’ He said, luckily not aloud. 

‘But you would fit better in…’ There was a short pause before Jeremy realized the next word- “HUFFLEPUFF!”- was shouted to the entirety of the Great Hall. He felt his heart drop, glancing at Christine at the Ravenclaw table and Michael in the crowd of kids. He wanted to shove the hat back on and demand to be put with his friend, but then there were cheers and laughs and welcoming grins from the table with the yellow banner. After one last upset glance, Jeremy put the hat back, going over to the table.

Already, people were introducing themselves to him, shaking his hand, and it was all supposed to be welcoming, but Jeremy felt overwhelmed. He drew into himself, falling silent and just watching the rest of the ceremony. The next Hufflepuff was a girl he vaguely recognized from the platform, named Brooke Lohst. She slid onto the bench next to him, flashing him a shy smile. 

Jeremy had barely smiled back when he heard a voice call, “Mell, Michael!” His head whipped to the stool again, letting himself hope. He saw Michael glance at him, then at the Ravenclaw table before putting the hat on his head. Jeremy could feel himself stop breathing, waiting for the hat to shout a house.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Jeremy’s heart sank. Michael glanced at him, a small half-smile on his face, before heading to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Christine. Jeremy sat, a little numb, not really paying attention to the rest of the Sorting. There was a little muttering when a girl- Jenna, was her name?- went to Slytherin. 

Jeremy glanced over at Brooke, who was clapping politely for everyone. Then a girl with dark hair got up to the stool, and Brooke was obviously sitting on the edge of her seat. She looked so hopeful as the girl, Chloe, put on the hat. However, almost as soon as it touched Chloe’s head, the hat shouted, “SLYTHERIN!” 

Brooke looked thoroughly heartbroken in that instant, but a smile was soon back on her face and she applauded vigorously for her friend. Jeremy winced a little. He knew what that was like. 

The Sorting was over, and the hat was carried away. A man at the head of the main table stood, and said a few things, but Jeremy’s head was buzzing. He couldn’t hear much, only catching snatches of words- something called Quidditch was having tryouts for house teams, apparently. 

Then food appeared on the plates in front of them, and Jeremy, for what seemed like the millionth time, felt himself stare at the feast. The tables exploded into chatter, discussing their summers, while Jeremy sat and ate quietly. He imagined what this would be like- what kind of classes were there? Would he even get to see Michael? Would he make more friends? All too soon, Jeremy was jerked out of his reverie after dessert when all the kids started standing up. 

The crowds melded from the tables, milling together. Jeremy heard a girl calling from the head of the table. “Hufflepuff first years!” At least, that’s what he thought she said, he couldn’t really tell over the voices. However, he made his way to the girl, glancing around nervously. 

Then, all of the sudden, he was crushed in a tight hug. “Jeremy! Buddy! Congrats!” Jeremy smiled at the sound of his new friend’s voice. He didn’t even mind the hug. He even found himself hugging back. 

“Th-Thanks, Michael! Congratulations to you too.” Jeremy said, a small half-smile on his face. “You wanted Ravenclaw, right?” Michael nodded vigorously, grinning so wide Jeremy was concerned about his face splitting in two. 

“This probably means we’ll have classes together, Puffs and Claws always do.” The two boys quickly made plans to meet up before their classes- they had consulted the schedules they were given, which were almost identical. Then Jeremy heard someone calling Michael’s name. Michael sighed. 

“I’ll see you later, okay?“ Another call, and Michael flashed Jeremy one last grin before rushing off. 

Jeremy felt a little hopeful as he joined the small crowd of kids. Classes with Michael? That seemed like a lot of fun. He glanced over at the girl, Brooke, but didn’t say anything. She probably wouldn’t like him, anyways. No need to be too pushy with friends. He followed towards the doors, only half listening as the girl that had called earlier told them about the school. 

Jeremy surveyed the other kids in his group- he knew none of their names, other than Brooke’s, and he wasn’t exactly planning on telling any of them his name. 

He barely had the energy to even notice the common room- it was very nice and homey and had an earthy glow to it, with plants all over. He would worry about that later. Right now, he just wanted to go and sleep. He fell into bed, barely acknowledging the other boys. He felt slightly awkward, sleeping in front of all these other kids, but there were curtains on the bed. He pulled them closed, images of magic and new friends and lessons dancing in his head as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> note: all their houses are my own opinions, if you like them in other houses, tell me in the comments!! i’d love to hear your opinions.


End file.
